Sons of Garmadon
This is a profile for the Sons of Garmadon ''from the Ninjago Franchise. Summary The Sons of Garmadon (abbreviated as S.O.G.) was a villainous biker organization. The group was originally led by Harumi, a.k.a. "The Quiet One," and sought to conquer Ninjago and resurrect Lord Garmadon—who Harumi viewed as Ninjago's savior (because he destroyed the Devourer). Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader(S) * Lord Garmadon Second-in-command * Harumi Military leaders * Killow (General #1) * Ultra Violet (General #2) * Mr. E (General #3) Notable individuals * Luke Cunningham * Chopper Maroon * Skip Vicious * Sawyer * Scooter * Buffer Military units Infantry * Sons of Garmadon Bikers Artillery * Giant Colossus Warmachines * Killow's Bike * Ultra Violet's Bike * Mr. E's Bike * Motorcycles |-|Weaponry= Artifacts * Oni Mask of Deception * Oni Mask of Revenge * Oni Mask of Hatred Military weapons Melee weapons * Red Katanas Territories '''Ninjago City' *'Age founded/conquered:'Unknown *'Territory type:'City *'Inhabitants:'Human *'Civilians:'Unknown Civilization stats 8: Digital::After their takeover of Ninjago, Ultra Violet had created propaganda by using the Ninjago News Station. The Organization uses bikes and Mr. E is a nindroid. Power source Magic: Statistics Alteration (They use the Oni Masks in which the wearer of the mask gets upgraded in power defense or stamina wise. The Mask of Revenge upgrades the attack power of the individual such as Mr. E who grew four arms. Harumi when wearing the mask of vengeance powered her defense by making her body made of Iron.) Also Garmadon magically created a Rock Colossus. Conquest stats Tier 11-B: City: The Sons of Garmadon were only seen in Ninjago City. It is unknown if they were elsewhere in Ninjago. Power stats Attack: ''''Street: The Sons of Garmadon use Red Katanas and Oni Masks. Building: After being resurrected by the Oni Masks, Garmadon began to unlock his True Potential. He uses Destruction in combat for the first time, manifesting it as a purple energy, similar to when he was possessed by the Overlord, in the form of blasts, shields and strong explosions. Street: He can also use Destruction to telekinetically choke and even tear apart others from certain distances, as he did with Mr. E, as well as enhance his strength to superhuman levels, which makes him able to easily break through brick walls. Street: Harumi uses a Red Katana, the Oni Mask of Hatred and a Dagger. Street: Killow uses a Spiky Baseball Bat and uses the Oni Mask of Deception. Street: Ultra Violet uses Sai and The Oni Mask of Hatred. Street: Mr. E uses Red Twin Katanas and the Oni Mask of Vengeance. Street: The Members wield Red Kitanas and other basic weapons. Durability: ''Room:' When the Oni Mask of Hatred is in use, the "armor" worn by the user will have elements to the outfit they were previously wearing. '''Street:' When Mr. E wears the Oni Mask of Vengeance which makes him grow two arms. Tower: The Colossus is a massive being created by Garmadon's true potential. '''Speed: ''Superhuman: The Speed of the Average Motorcycles. Average Human: The Speed of the average Biker. Bellow Average Human: The Speed of the Colossus. Skill Many of the members ride Bikes and commit heinous acts of Terrorism against the people of Ninjago. Mr. E and Luke Cunningham had successfully stole to Oni Mask of Revenge (despite Cunningham getting arrested). Mr. E being a nindroid has fierce programmed ninjitsu that can even match Zane. Strengths/Pros The reborn Garmadon freed Harumi, and the group took control of Kryptarium Prison. There, Garmadon fought and nearly killed his son, while the Sons planned to return to Ninjago City and showcase their new emperor - Garmadon. As Garmadon's Colossus terrorized Ninjago, it seemingly killed Wu and the original Ninja. As a result, Lloyd created a Resistance to oppose Garmadon's rule, as his forces occupied Ninjago. Weaknesses/Flaws The Resistance fought the Sons of Garmadon, holding up against them for some time. During the conflict, Garmadon destroyed Mr. E after he failed to capture Lloyd, and Harumi died after the building on which she stood collapsed. During a climactic battle against Garmadon and the Colossus, Garmadon lost his element and the Colossus crumbled apart. As a result, most if not all of the Sons were arrested and sent back to Kryptarium Prison. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below: Wins: *Enter wins Losses: *Enter losses Draws: *Enter draws Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Tier 11-B Conquest Category:Ninjago (Series) Category:Army Category:Profile Category:Antagonist